disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Geomancer
' Role:' While some Geomancers might keep to the fringe of battle, allowing companions and summoned creatures to fight while they confound foes with the powers of nature, others transform the earth and destroy their foes using the very nature they worship. Geomancers worship personifications of elemental forces, natural powers, or nature itself. Typically this means devotion to a nature deity or Overlord, though Geomancers are just as likely to revere vague spirits, animalistic demigods, or even specific awe-inspiring natural wonders. Alignment: Any neutral Hit Die: d8 Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70 hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Class Skills The Geomancer’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Monk/Close) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Blades, Heavy) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Bows) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks Per Level:' 4 + Int modifier.' Table: Geomancer Class Features All of the following are class features of the Geomancer. Evilty: Geo Energy A number of times per day equal to your Wisdom modifier, You can choose to increase one of your ability scores by +1 for every two Geo Panels within 30 feet of you. This ability lasts a number of rounds equal to your level. Activating this ability is a swift action. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Geomancers are proficient with the following weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, bows and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with Geo Change (see below). Geomancers are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A Geomancer may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. See the ironwood spell description. Geomancers are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. A Geomancer who wears prohibited armor or uses a prohibited shield is unable to cast Geomancer spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Spells and techniques A Geomancer casts divine spells, which are drawn from the Geomancer spell list. Her alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A Geomancer must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, the Geomancer must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Geomancer’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Geomancer’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Geomancer can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Geomancer. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score. A Geomancer must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain her daily allotment of spells. A Geomancer may prepare and cast any spell on the Geomancer spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. A Geomancer can also learn to perform a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A Geomancer can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high wisdom score in the same way it can with spells. Unlike with spells however, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded, listed in the technique's description. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Spontaneous Casting A Geomancer can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn’t prepared ahead of time. She can “lose” a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells A Geomancer can’t cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity’s (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their spell descriptions. Orisons (Sp) Geomancers can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Geomancer under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Bonus Languages A Geomancer’s bonus language options include Sylvan, the language of woodland creatures. This choice is in addition to the bonus languages available to the character because of her race. A Geomancer also knows Druidic, a secret language known only to Geomancers, which she learns upon becoming a 1st-level Geomancer. Druidicis a free language for a Geomancer; that is, she knows it in addition to her regular allotment of languages and it doesn’t take up a language slot. Geomancers are forbidden to teach this language to non Geomancers. Druidic has its own alphabet. Nature Bond (Ex) At 1st level, a Geomancer forms a bond with nature. This bond can take one of two forms. The first is a close tie to the natural world, granting the Geomancer one of the following Cleric domains: Air, Animal, Earth, Fire, Ice, Plant, Star, Water, or Weather. When determining the powers and bonus spells granted by this domain, the Geomancer's effective Cleric level is equal to her Geomancer level. A Geomancer that selects this option also receives additional domain spell slots, just like a Cleric. She must prepare the spell from her domain in this slot and this spell cannot be used to cast a spell spontaneously. The second option is to form a close bond with an animal companion. A Geomancer may begin play with a Geo Gremlin. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the Geomancer on her adventures. Unlike normal animals of its kind, an animal companion's Hit Dice, abilities, skills, and feats advance as the Geomancer advances in level. If a character receives an animal companion from more than one source, her effective Geomancer levels stack for the purposes of determining the statistics and abilities of the companion. Most animal companions increase in size when their Geomancer reaches 4th or 7th level, depending on the companion. If a Geomancer releases her companion from service, she may gain a new one by performing a ceremony requiring 24 uninterrupted hours of prayer in the environment where the new companion typically lives. This ceremony can also replace an animal companion that has perished. Spirit Sense (Sp) At 1st level, a Geomancer can detect the presence of undead; fey; outsiders; and astral, ethereal, or incorporeal creatures. This ability functions like detect undead, and the Geomancer detects all of these creatures rather than trying to detect one kind. Wild Empathy (Ex) A Geomancer can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The Geomancer rolls 1d20 and adds her Geomancer level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the Geomancer and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A Geomancer can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. Place Magic (Su) At 2nd level, a Geomancer learns to identify and tap into ley lines in different types of terrain. As a free action, she can tap into the magic of a nearby ley line and increase her caster level by +1 for 1 round. She can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Wisdom bonus. Favored Terrain (Ex) Table: Geomancer Favored Terrains At 3rd level, a Geomancer may select a type of terrain from Table: Geomancer Favored Terrains. The Geomancer gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A Geomancer traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). At 8th level and every five levels thereafter, the Geomancer may select an additional favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired), increases by +2. If a specific terrain falls into more than one category of favored terrain, the Geomancer's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Geo Change (Su) At 4th level, a Geomancer gains the ability to Alter the terrain around them to suit their needs and to alter the structures known as Geo Symbols around them. As a Standard action, the Geomancer can alter geo symbols within 30 feet of him + an extra 5 feet for every 3 Geomancer levels they have beyond 4th, changing them at random to other geo symbols via the random geo panel chart. The Geo Symbols gain a fortitude save DC: 10 + ½ Geomancer level + Wisdom modifier. In addition a Geomancer learns how to alter the terrain of the world as they gain strength. This does not alter the effects or abilities of Geo Beast animal companions. At 6th level a Geomancer casts Stoneshape as the spell, at a caster level equal to their Geomancer level when using Geo Change, and at 8th level the Stoneshape effects metals and wood as well for the effects of shaping the terrain. In addition at 8th level the Geomancer can summon 1d6 medium objects (5 feet by 5 feet, such as bushes, boxes, a table) or 1d4 large object (10 feet by 10 feet large rock, small tree, bookshelf). These objects last for a number of rounds equal to the stoneshape spell. At 10th level when a Geomancer uses Geo Change they also Can alter the terrain to be considered rough terrain. Up to 10 feet for every point in your wisdom modifier. Additionally, one patch of land can be infused with the effects of a spell that will be set off as the spell was cast when a creature steps in that space. It is invisible to the eye unless the creature has the ability to see magic. The spell and the terrain last for a number of rounds equal to your wisdom modifier. Finally at 12th level you can also choose to state that the area belongs to a different plane of existence. When doing so you can grant the area you effect, the abilities and traits of an alternate plane of existence of your choice. In addition, they can instead make the area a center of wild magic, forcing creatures within to make a roll on the wild magic table whenever they attempt to cast spells or use techniques. Planes include The Prime Material, The Ethereal, The Shadow Plane, The Netherworld, Celestia, Positive Energy, Negative Energy, Plane of Fire, Plane of Water, Plane of Wind, Plane of Earth, Hades, the Zone, Bushi Road, Hell, NetherAcadamy Venom Immunity (Ex) At 9th level, a Geomancer gains immunity to all poisons. Walk the Lines (Su) At 9th level, a Geomancer can use her connection to ley lines to cast transport via plants a number of times per day equal to her Wisdom bonus. A Thousand Faces (Su) At 13th level, a Geomancer gains the ability to change her appearance at will, as if using the alter self spell. Planar Acclimation (Ex) After attaining 17th level, A Geomancer gains great power and manifests a portion of the raw energy of the universe with themselves. As such they gain great power depending on which plane of Existence they choose. Whichever plane they choose, they become completely immune to all of the negative effects of the plane as if they were native to that plane and any spells that would be dampened because of the plane (Light spells in the Shadow plane), are cast as normal spells by the Geomancer. This ability can be switched, altering which plane your are acclimated to, every day, but it cannot be changed after you make your decision for the day. In addition, regardless to whatever plane you choose, you cannot be banished by any means. Geomancer Spells These spells are on the list of spells that a Geomancer can cast, spells from the normal Pathfinder RPG are located here under "Druid". http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/spellLists.html = Ex-Geomancers = A Geomancer who ceases to revere nature, changes to a prohibited alignment, or teaches the Druidic language to a non-Geomancer loses all spells and Geomancer abilities (including her animal companion, but not including weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She cannot thereafter gain levels as a Geomancer until she atones (see the atonement spell description). = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Geomancer Reincarnation Category:Classes Category:Humanoid Classes